Nightmares and kisses
by Sana-Akito-love
Summary: Zero hasn't seen Yuki for a while and is worried. When he finds her he is shocked by her actions. But will he stop the issue or go on with it? Rated M for lemon. I don't own this story doing it for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares and Sweet kisses**

**I was asked to put this up cause a certian author got in trouble for having this on her profile so she asked me to put it up cause a lot of people liked it and she wanted to make people happy again by puttin this up. Also she asked that if you like Naruto then got to Naruto-Hinata love's profile and vote on her poll.**

**So writting this because Kaname pissed me off and I so don't think that Yuki should put up with his $h!t but hey who am I to say. This may trun out to be a lemon. And a it will most likely be a one shot. So here it is. Enjoy.**

She had been missing out on duty for a while. It wasn't like her, usually it was her pulling me to come to work. She also hadn't been coming to class either. I hadn't gone to see her. I figured she must not be all that well.

After three night's of putting up with Kaname's shit I had to see where Yuki was and if she could come to work. I cannot handle him anymore.

I walked to Yuki's dorm and knocked on her door. Her room mate answered.

"Oh Zero it's you. Sorry but Yuki isn't here. She left just a few minutes ago to go to the bathroom." She said and then closed the door.

I looked at the closed door for quite awhile. Then I finally went to the bathroom to find Yuki. I didn't want to just go in but I was worried after standing outside for five minutes. Finally I knocked on the door before entering.

"Yuki? Are you in here?" I asked. Nobody was in sight or in the stalls. So I left wondering where she could be.

When I found it was safe enough to go to the headmasters bathroom and took a shower and went to my dorm room. Upon entering and then lockeding the door I found my sweet sleeping girl in my bed.

I walked over to see if she was sick. She felt fine and her skin was a cream color. If I didn't have better control I would have drank every drop of blood in her sliky smooth body. It was that tempting to me.

"Yuki." I said her name. She responded to it and looked up at me. It wasn't a first for her to wonder to my room and sleep. She did it a lot when we were younger. She was under the covers and then I saw that my closet was open and her uniform was on the floor.

"Yuki are you ok?" I asked her. She didn't look or smell sick but that didn't mean anything. She once again opened her eyes and saw me.

"Zero come to bed." She told me She wanted my warmth to be with hers. She wanted to know she was safe by me holding her. Yuki knew I was a vampire but didn't care as long as I never left.

I sat down on the bed and let her climb into my lap. I knew she would sleep better. That is when I discovered that Yuki stole one of my shirts to wear as a night shirt.

"Yuki why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked her. This was new even for her. Yuki looked up at me.

"Cause I wanted to have something that is part of you with me. So I came and got in your bed then I realized that I was wet so I found one of your shirts and put it on. Are you mad?" She asked me.

I looked at her and smiled. How could I be mad when she gives me that look. I shook my head no and then wraped my arms around her tightly. I never wanted to let her go.

Finally it got to where I needed to lose my shirt it was getting very warm in the room. I took it off and set it in my hamped so I could wash it sometime. I truned to find Yuki right behind me. She looked up at me.

"Yuki." I said her name again. She looked at me and grabbed my arms. I thought she was going to make me embrace her, but she made it to where she pulled me down to kiss her.

I pulled away. "Yuki what is wrong with you?" I asked her. I was a little scared. Yuki never acted like this.

She looked up and saw me worried. She started to cry. I didn't know what to do. I wraped my arms around her and begged her to tell me what was wrong. She cried for a litte more longer before she decided to tell me.

"I had this horrible nightmare that you left me." She cried. She tried her best to keep calm. It scared me, why would she think I would leave her? "You didn't love me and didn't want me. You kept rejecting me all the time." She mumbbled through her cries.

Me reject her in what way? I love Yuki, and will always be there for her. But before I could finish my thought Yuki pulled me on top of her on the bed. This was not Yuki at all. What is going on with her.

"Yuki what do you mean by me rejecting you?" I asked her. She must be so confused with everything.

She looked up at me and tried to hide the tears in her eyes. By rejection she meant by sleeping with her. I looked her in the eye. Why does she have a dream like this. Yuki loves Kaname not me.

Yuki looked me in the eyes again. She looked so sad. Nightmares of me leaving. But what would make her think I would leave her? Does she think because she knows I am a vampire now that I will leave.

"Yuki I wont leave you. What do I have to do to prove that to you?" I asked her. She looked at me and then pulled my head down to hers. She wanted me to sleep with her. "Yuki we can't." I told her. She looked ready to cry. "Yuki it would be to dangerous and besides aren't you scared?" I asked her.

She looked away. She had not destintion of where her eyes would go just anywhere but my eyes. Finally she looked up.

"Zero if you lost control I have to do is use the spell. Plus you wont lose control trust me." She spoke to me. She seemed so sure of herself. "Please Zero I don't want you to leave me. An you said you would do anything to prove yourself to me." She said quoting my words.

She was right I did say anything. I looked at her small frame. I didn't notice at first but now looing at her she looked sexy in my shirt. Her body was so close to mine. It wasn't her blood that grabbed my attention it was what was underneath the shirt that did.

Yuki saw my attitude change so she did more to keep it going. She unbuttoned the shirt a little. She wanted my attention and she got it. The air was hot and muggy. I can't believe that one girl has so much effect on me.

"Zero please?" She asked. I looked at her. She had managed to sit up some how. I looked at her and then at the floor.

How can I tell her no. Before he could answer she was in his lap. Hugging him and holding him tighter then normal.

I put my arms around her and held her there. I didn't want her to go, I couldn't let her go. Yuki managed to get her hands between us and undue my belt and pants. She was able to do this while kissing me.

I slid my pants off and as she slid my boxers off my shirt came off of her. We were both naked. She was under me. She wasn't shy at all. She was ready. I looked at her and she smiled and then gave a slight nod.

"Zero?" She asked for me. I looked at her. She smiled at me. "No matter what don't stop." She told me. I nodded.

I inserted myself in her. She gasped in pain and then she moaned. I looked at her and her eyes were rolled back in her head. She holding me digging her nails in my skin.

"Are you ok?" I was worried I had hurt her. She smiled and nodded for me to go on. She kissed me ruffly and then she wanted me to go faster.

Yuki and I were like that for a while. Fianlly we came to the climax and she fell right to sleep. I stayed awake for a while then driffted off myself.

When we awoke it was already time for third period to start. But I didn't feel like getting up and neither did Yuki.

Yuki propped herself on her elbow and looked at me. I smiled at her as she smiled back at me. "Zero that was amazing." She finally said after being able to think. I looked at her. She smiled even bigger. "Zero lets skip class and work. I was hoping we could do it again." She said. I looked at her and my smile some how got bigger.

"Yuki we can't do this everyday." I told her. She looked at me and her smile fadded a little. "But I don't see the problem in just one more day." I told her.

Her smile was so huge. It took her a moment to remember that she was going to ask me something. "Hey Zero can I try something?" She asked me. I looked at her and nodded.

She rolled on top of me and kissed my lips. Then she went down my neck and chest then she went down my stomache. I was ready to die but then she went really low. Yuki went to my manhood and started licking it. I thought this was going to kill me.

She was doing such a good job keeping my mind on her and only her. God what was she going to do next. Finally she started kissing me back and then she came to my neck. I couldn't believe Yuki did that. She acts like she had been doing that for years.

Finally I could handle it anymore. I pined Yuki to the bed and kissed her body all over. She wanted to scream from the bliss it gave her. Finally she told me I needed to enter her and make her feel better. I entered her tight little womanhood and she just wanted to yell. But she just grabbed me by my neck and bite me on the side. She left a bight mark that would turn into a hicky on me.

"Zero please more." She said as her body started to shake. She wanted more but she wasn't able to handle it all.

I went into her harder and harder each time. All the time she is panting and holding me. She wanted it ruff but soon it was to much. I felt her jucies come pouring out of her and she felt my hot liquid go into her. She needed my help laying down. He took a lot out of her.

Yuki and I finally went to sleep. She made it though the whole night. The never morning we awoke and got ready for school. It was something very different between us. But I am glad Yuki gave herself to me.

I am glad I was able to trun her nightmares into kisses.

**Ok so tell me what you think. It can be sweet or it can be mean I don't care as long as someone review. Please and thank you! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding out**

**Ok so this is for Sakura. She asked that it be a story and I checked and I did a lot of thinkin and decided it could be done. Sakura I hope you like it.**

It had been days sense Yuki and I had talked about what happend. Not that she was avoiding it or anything. But Kaname was always talking to her. I told her it would be a good idea if he didn't find out about us.

Both me and Yuki were working. I had to go take a blood tablet I was starting to feel the effects of not having blood. Yuki offers but I don't want to take any from her.

I was about to trun the corner when I heard them talking.

"Kaname I don't care I love Zero." Yuki yelled at him. Yuki loves me I knew that but did Kaname?

"You love him? Of all people to love its him? Yuki he has hurt you taken your blood from you. What has he done that has changed that?" Kaname asked. Yuki was going to tell him that I had sleept with him with out drinking her blood but he saw the look in her eye.

"You two sleepted with each other?" He asked. "Tell me how much blood did he drink from you?" He asked. Yuki looked angry.

"He didn't take any and yes I sleepted with Zero. I wanted to cause that is somehing that happens when you love someone." She yelled at him. She didn't care if anyone heard what she said.

Kaname walked away. Yuki wasn't upset she was worried about me. I saw how her body was shacking she was angry at Kaname. There was nothing she could do. I walked up behind her. I held her in my arms and didn't let go. I wanted her to know she was safe and that she didn't have to worry.

"He is stupid. He knows nothing. " I told her in her ear. She leaned into me and held my hands where I had placed them on her chest under her neck.

"I know. I have missed you." She told me. I missed her so much.

Before our night shift was over I told Yuki that she could go and get her shower done. She agreed and then left. I finished the night and then went to go get a shower myself. I went to the shower and took my clothes off. The hot water felt nice after a long night of work.

I got out after the hot water ran out. Grabbed my towel and started to dry off. I reached for my clothes. "What the hell? Where did they go?" I said. Great what am I ganna do. I can't believe I forgot my clothes and I threw my others in the hamper outside the door.

I went to go get my dirty clothes so I wouldn't have to walk to the dorm half naked. My dirty uniform was gone as well. "Damn! What the hell am I ganna do now?" I made sure that my towel was on tight and that it wasn't going to fall off. Picked up my shoes and startred to go to my room.

I was able to make it to my room before anyone saw me. "Damn I am lucky." I went to my closet and saw it was open. I truned to see Yuki on my bed with a smile. "I should have known." I said and crawled on the bed to be on top of her.

Yuki found it funny that she did this to me. "Yuki where are my clothes? You hid all of them?" I asked her.

"I will only tell you on one condition." She said with a sweet smile. I looked at her I didn't have time to play but I wanted clothes.

"What?" I asked her sweetly as I could. She smiled and pulled my head down so I could kiss her lips.

As were we kissing I could feel her hands sliding down my back. Before she had a chance I grabbed her wrist and held it. She was not ganna take it that far. "Please" She whisphered and her hot breath hit me and that was all it took.

I had her clothes off in seconds and along with my towel. I was so happy to have her to myself.

Yuki was kissing everywhere and I was doing the same. Before I knew it Yuki was sucking on my dick. I was in bliss. I was so happy. "Mmm...Yu...Yuki please more." She was all to willing to give it to me. I was so happy to have her. I was so close I knew I was ganna orgasm.

Yuki stopped before I even did. That pissed me off a little. I wanted and it and she toyed with it. I pinned her down on the bed. She smiled at how ruff I was.

"Watch it Yuki." I told her. She just laughed. I couldn't stand it. I inserted in her ruffly. She cried in pain. I wasn't going easy on her either. I didn't wait for her to get use to me inside of her. Her body was haveing spasims and she just grabbed my shoulders and held on to me. I went has hard and fast as I could.

"Zero please mo..more. Oh God Zero I need more!" She was losing it. She was enjoying me in her. So I did the same. I pulled out of her as fast as I could. I looked at her. She was shaking hard. She tried to pull me down. I held my ground.

I don't know what my deal was but I wanted her to feel how ruff sex really was. I wanted her to want it more then me. I got up and got dressed. Yuki was still laying on my bed naked. She tried to take my clothes off but I pushed her away.

"Zero did I make you mad?" She asked. I looked at her. "I'm sorry am I not good enough." I took her hand and held it. I smiled and she smiled back.

"I just don't feel up to it right now." I told her. That was a lie but she took it.

Me and Yuki hadn't had sex for three weeks for her she hated it. Everynight for over a week she came to my room and she tried to sleep with me and I pushed her away. I knew she was losing it. Yuki's body was still needing me in her and I knew it cause I still wanted to be in her. I had to be strong and so I was.

Today was the start of four weeks. Me and Yuki were on duty. She spent most of the night on duty and around eleven-thirty she found her way to me and I was standing under a tree. She came up behind me and slowly shoved her hands in front of my pants grabing me. I wanted it but I made sure that she didn't get her way.

"Zero...I...I" Yuki didn't know what to say.

**Ok here it is. I hope you like it Sakura. Also If you could give me a message I am thinkin of chapter three but not sure so about it yet. I figured you wanted it I could get your help. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love**

**Ok Sakura I am not sure if this is the chapter that you'll get what you wanted in this chapter but next I am sure. So here it is. All are welcomed to review. Flames are welcome as well.**

I looked at Yuki I didn't know what to do. I wanted to give Yuki what she wanted but she needed to learn that this can't happen all the time.

"Yuki you need to know this can't go on. Headmaster would lose it. Your his daughter, and I am sure he wants you to be an example." I told her. She looked at me. Hurt was in her eyes but I couldn't help it.

Yuki nodded and then walked away. She was upset. What could I do. After the last time what am I to do. At first I wanted her to want what she didn't give me and then time passed and then I realized what we were doing was wrong.

A few days later Yuki wasn'tn showing up for class. This was different. Rumor was she was not feeling well. She had a flu and that it was taking a while to get over it.

I let a few more days to pass before I got worried. Yuki was upset I knew that but she wouldn't miss school this many days in a row. What do I do? I mean I can't just go an talk to her. She hates me.

After class was over I had to go on duty. I made it to the gates of the moon dorm when Yuki's room mate came to me.

"Yuki isn't in our room. She is not in the best condition to be wondering around. I have already checked the nurses office she isn't there." She said with worry. She loved Yuki like a sister.

I looked at her. What was I to do. I mean if I was ganna look for her where would she be. I looked between Yuki's friend and the gates and then I turned and ran to go find her. I was not ganna let her do something stupid. I went to the one place I would think first.

Sure enough there she was. She was in my shirt. There was something about my room that atrracted her. I walked in shut the door and sat on the edge of the bed. I placed my hand on her head.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I smile at her and she smiled back. I was so glad I found her so quickly. She sighed.

"Yuki I'm sorry." I told her. I didn't know me ignoring her would make her make others worried.

"I'm fine I haven't felt well and here makes me feel better." She said with a soft smile. I was amazed after hurting her she can still love me.

I looked at her. I leaned in and kissed her. I was not going to hurt her anymore. I would love her until she didn't want me anymore.

Yuki kissed me back. She grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me on top of her. I wasn't going to pull away from her and she wasn't going to let me either.

Before I even tried to undo my pants she had already done it. I was lifting up the shirt she was wearing and also removed her underwear. She had my pants and boxers off as well. She wasn't going to let me go and I wasn't ganna leave her.

She kissed me with rush. She was making sure I was really there. She was kissing me like the night she had nightmares. The real reason we slepted together for the first time was because she had nightmares because I rejected her.

How could I do that? Why would I hurt her? She means everything to me. Yuki pulled my attention back again. She smiled at me and I kissed her. I was never ganna let her go again. I will hold her forever.

"Zero please?" She begged. I looked at her and I pushe in. She cried, but I covered it up my lips. I knew it hurt her. She looked at me. "Please go? I want it. I want to feel you." She said sweetly.

I pushed. She wasn't use to me in her yet but she told me to keep going. She wanted to feel the pain. She said it felt good to her. I kept trying to go as fast as I could. She was shacking so badly. I didn't know if I should keep going or quit.

"Zero please keep going?" She begged. She felt me slow down. She couldn't control her body should I keep going. I couldn't handle it. I pulled out. She scared me with the shacking.

"Zero?" She latched on to me. "Please?" She looked sad. Her body calmed down a bit. "Please I need you in me." She was begging and I couldn't tell her no. I wanted it too.

At the same time she kissed me I pushed in her and went back to the fast movement that I had before. She clawed my back from the pain.

"Mo...more, I need more. Oh GOD ZERO! OH MY GOD MORE!" I heard her yell. I pushed harder and harder.

"I was going to push in again when a knock came at the door. Me and Yuki looked up. Crap what am I going to do. Yuki grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around her. She went to the closet and hid. I pulled my boxers up and went to the door. I pray no one heard her yell.

"Yeah" I said acting as if I had been asleep. It was Yuki's room mate. "Oh hey." I said.

"Zero did you find her?" She asked me. I nodded. She looked pleased. "Where is she now?" She asked. I had wished she didn't ask that but I thought before it looked like a lie.

"She is with her father. He is taking care of her." She looked very pleased. "Well I am ganna go back to bed." I said and closed the door. She nodded and walked away.

I opened the door and Yuki came out. She looked shy and then I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a hug. She put her head under my chin. She wrapped her arms around me and dropped her sheet. I looked at her and kissed her. She didn't want to wait for the bed and neither did I.

She pulled down my boxers and I lifted her up against the wall and pushed inside her. She felt so tight. I loved it. I saw my fast move was something she didn't expect.

She moaned in pleasure. She held onto me as I thrusted in her fast and hard. I couldn't believe I had gone so long without being in her. What I was missing. I will never do anything like that again.

Finally her jucies came out and I was covered in them. I had yet to climax in her. But she could handle any more. I pulled out of her. She had discovered that I was not ready to be done. She saw how close we were to the bed and pushed me down.

I landed softly on the bed and she kissed down my neck and stomache and then made it to her destination. She was licking me and sucking. I was going to lose it. I had never wanted anyone else to do that to me.

Then she started stroking it. "Oh god Yu..Yuki more." I told her. She stopped for a second to smile at me. She then returned to what she was doing. Finally my orgasm came and she sucked and swolloed my jucies. I was on cloud nine. God she was so good at that.

Yuki came up to my face. "Zero." She said my name and positioned herself on top of me. I had no clue what she was doing. She grabbed my manhood and started playing with it again. I didn't know what she was doing but it was to much for me.

"Yuki please I can't." I said but she refused. She then again gave me that smile. I was losing it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. I felt I was going to orgasm again. Yuki then made it to were I was on top. I didn't know how Yuki could want me again after just having me.

I did it anyway. I pushed inside her and she shivered in pleasure. "Zero I love you." She told me. I smiled at her. I knew she loved me.

"I love you too Yuki." Was all I could get out before she spoke again.

"Zero bite me." She said. I knew that she wasn't playing a joke. I looked at her. "Please Zero please. I want to feel it." She begged and I couldn't tell her no. So as she orgasmed I bit her and she held me tight. Her blood tasted so good. But I watched myself. I was not going to lose it.

After I got done biting her I felt that I had orgasmed again as well. God I loved how she made me do things.

Yuki and I went to sleep that night. I was holding her in my arms. I planned to never let her go.

**Ok here it is! Enjoy. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

**Ok Sakura this story line is dedicated to you. Thanks for your support. If not for you this story would have just stayed a one shot and Yuki and Zero would not be where they are today. Marrige counceling is what you should do. And when I get the time I will read your story. I have no clue how many words I type per-minute. I just type what I think and then it is on the computer. :D**

Yuki was still sick from her flu. It was lasting for days. Finally the headmaster took her to a doctor that would get to the bottom of things. She was throwing up and had cramps in her stomache.

We thought she was fine until she passed out in class. It has been hard for everyone. Not knowing what is wrong with her scares me the most. Hopefully the doctor will know something.

Yuki and Headmaster left they would be gone a day due to travel. I did my duty and then when it was safe I went and showered. I couldn't get my mind off of Yuki. She made me worry about her all the time.

The next morning I went to Yuki's room. Her room mate told me that Yuki was being moved to headmasters little housing area.

Why would he want her there? I mean is she that bad that she can't be in the dorm? I decided to skip class and go to the headmasters office.

"Oh Zero how nice to see you! How was duty last night?" He asked me. I looked at him with a look of hatered.

"It was fine. Boaring as usual. Headmaster is Yuki ok?" I couldn't hide my worry. He looked at me and then nodded.

"She is fine Zero infact she is getting settled into her room here. She wont be attending class for a while. She is expecting you soon."He told me. I nodded and then walked out the room.

I walked fast to Yuki's room. I wanted to know she was ok and that nothing to bad was wrong. Maybe a bad case of PMS and she will be in bed for a few days. I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled through the door. I opened it to find Yuki placing things on shelves. I was happy to see her. I ran to her and grabbed her in my arms. I never wanted her to be gone off duty like that. It kills me when she is gone.

"Zero please not so fast. It will make me sick." She told me holding my arms. I let go of her a little and looked her in the face.

"What did the doctor say? Are you ok? Is there something wrong? Will you be ok?" I was asking so many questions. She smiled and laughed at me. She found my worry funny. So it must not be something to worry about.

"Zero I think you need to calm down." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I sat down on her bed and relaxed. "Zero the doctor said that I was..." She wasn't sure if she should tell me. I looked at her and nodded her to go on. "Zero I am pregnant." Yuki said loud enough to make sure I heard her.

I was in shock. I never thought that Yuki would get pregnant. But what else would I think would happen when I didn't use protection. I mean I didn't even think when I decided to just go inside her. What was I thinking?

"Yuki I am so sorry. If I had even though about it I would have used a condom. I mean I know you never asked for this and you probably didn't want this to happen when you are only fifteen. Please forgive me?" I begged. I felt bad. I took away your life. I took away my life. Unless Yuki plans to abort the child. Would she do that?

Yuki looked scared when I didn't say anything. I fnally remembered how to talk. "Ok so what is the plan? What do you want to do?" I asked her. She looked from me to her stomache.

She placed her hand where the baby should be and then I knew she wanted it. She wanted to keep the baby. I wont tell her no. "Does Headmaster know?" I asked. He would know if she is pregnant but by me is the real question.

"Yes he knows. I told him that it was you. He only thinks it was one time. I wasn't going to tell him it was more then once. Kaname is probably going to be the one to tell." She said. She wasn't scared about any of this.

I knew my life was ganna be over and I screwed it up by not wearing a condom. Damn I need to watch it for now on. When I looked at Yuki she thought that I didn't want her to have the baby.

"Zero the doctor said that if I choose to have the baby that it might not make it. Due to me being small and still growing myself. But I want to have this baby. I mean I was stupid I didn't check to make sure we used protection and it's not their fault for our stupidity." She had been practicing this whole thing in her head.

"Yuki if you want the baby we will raise the baby. I will be more then happy to help you. Alright we were both stupid." I told her. She was happy to see I wasn't angry at her and that I wanted the baby.

**Alright here it is! Please reviews flames they are welcomed. Just go easy on the flames. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Horror**

**Ok sorry for the late update. I thought swimmin sounded better then writtin and it did cause I was able to think of a great plotline for this chapter. Some might hate it and others may think it is sad. Review and let me know what ya'll think.**

Yuki was restriced to doing very little. She had a weight limit. She was no loner aloud to work night shift, and she had a food diet. She was enjoying all but none of these. Yuki didn't see what the problem was. She didn't think that the baby had to make her quit working. But between the doctor, headmaster, and I we all told her no.

It was a big problem with one of the night students found out about Yuki and told Kaname. There was a big dispute about where or not Kaname should kill me and the baby or all three of us. But in the end Kaname said that he needed time to think and visit family.

All the day students have their ideas of how Yuki got pregnant I laughed when all of them envoloved me. One was we planed to run away another was the headmaster got us alchole and let us party and then we did it. I found them all very funny. But no one higher up came to replace the headmaster. If they did I think some might have a problem. Like the Vampire Hunters.

Yuki is now comeing to an end of her second trimester. She said that the baby kicks and moves a lot. "I hope it's a boy." Yuki said one night. "Could you imagine that? A little you running around." She smiled at her little idea. The day Yuki told me we were going to have a baby I was scared but then when we started talking about the baby I realized that I wasn't really that scared.

"Yeah that would be a sight to see." I said and then Yuki started moving. I turned to see she was trying to get comfatable. "Baby moving again?" She nodded cause it hurt cause if she talked she was afraid to scream out of pain.

When the pain was over she decided to have a conversation with me. "Tomorrow we can find out if the baby is a boy or a girl." Yuki said. I didn't like her going to a doctor and neither did Headmaster. We didn't want them to find any vampire traits so she hasn't seen one.

"Yuki you know we can't do that. What of the doctor sees something that he or she shouldn't see." I said to Yuki. She got all pouty with me but this is where I put my foot down. When she saw that I was not going to give her what she wanted she gave up.

"Fine be mean. See if I care wether its a boy or girl." Yuki said to see of she could make me feel bad. She fail once again. She wanted to cry but didn't. "It's just not fair." She complained. I knew she wanted a normal baby but due to me being a vampire that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

When my mouth opened a knock came. We looked over and Yuki told them to come in. It was Headmaster. "Oh hello...father." Yuki said she was trying to make him happy by calling him father and he enjoyed it a lot.

He smiled at us and then sat down in a chair byt he table that sat in her room. "I have some good news for you two." When it came to the baby and Headmaster he was thrilled that he was going to be a grandpa. He had just wished that his daughter was a little older and grown up.

"What is it?" I asked he was very happy he must have heard our conversation. So now he wants to make Yuki happy by giving her something.

"I found a Vampire Hunter that also is a doctor. She is very kind and also likes what I am doing and she has agreed to do Yuki's check ups. Yuki you know her as well. She is my cousin. It took some time to get a hold of her. She was in a different country for a few months." He told us. Yuki was very happy. I wasn't sure about any of it but if it made Yuki happy and that is was a Vampire Hunter then I will do what I have too.

Yuki had to wait a few days before the doctor and the equipment got here. She was so happy. Finally after everything was ready and the doctor was settled in Yuki got her first look at our baby.

"Letie what's that?" Yuki asked as she pointed to the screen. Letie looked at the spot and then started moving the thing in her hand that was on Yuki's stomache. When I looked the screen I noticed three arms and four legs.

"Letie isw there two?" I asked. I couldn't think. Two babies at the same time. Yuki looked at me like I was crazy.

Letie nodded but didn't seem happy. Probably due to that fact that they are vampire babies and I am in the room.

"Letie are they boys?" I asked. I knew Yuki wanted to know and I don't know why but so did I. Letie looked at us then pointed at he screen.

"I want you to know that it is normal for a girl your age for this to happen. Yuki you didn't do anything. But this right here is your dead son. This baby here is your baby girl she is still alive and seems very healthy. I believe they had twin to twin transfusion." Letie told us. Yuki didn't say anything. "Unfortunanly you will have to carry full term. If we don't want to harm your daughter you will have to give birth to your son as well." Letie said. She wipped off the gel and shut off the machine and then helped Yuki sit up.

Yuki didn't say anything. She wasn't going to talk about the babies or anything. I took Yuki to her room. She went to the bed and sat. "Zero?" It was the first time she said anything in hours. I turned arouns and went to the bed. She looked up at me.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked. I sat down on the bed. I held her tight in my arms. She just rested there.

"Yuki this isn't your fault. She said it was common for your age for this to happen." I told her. Yuki nodded. Headmaster came and told me it was time for work. I nodded and left.

Yuki laid down and went to sleep. I hope she will be ok.

**Ok let me know what you think. Let me know if you love it or hate it. Reviews wether they are nice or flames are welcome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pie**

**Sakura cause of that review I had to name this chapter pie. Yes there is a purpose for the title. Yes I love pie. I love to make and eat them.**

"Zero I know you don't want to hurt her but you are hurting me more then her. I mean I have gone six months with out having sex compared to every other weekend. I mean it's not like you are afraid to get me knocked up." Yuki argued for the hundreth time.

She was craving sex more then chocolate. But I was afraid to hurt our unborn little girl. We had already lost one child I wasn't going to lose another. So no matter how much I wanted it I refused. Yuki tried everything and I still said no.

I had to go with the Headmaster to get baby stuff. It was great cause I got to miss class and Yuki would be going to get her check up. I was a little worrried about her going alone but Yuki is strong she can handle it.

We had been out and we decided to get Yuki a necklace so she didn't feel left out. She was getting moody. It was a little annoying but that's what happens when you get a girl pregnant.

"Zero you go on home I have to visit with an old friend of mine." Headmaster told me. I did as told. I wasn't going to be stuck with him and who knows who else.

I arrived back to campus shortly after curfew. I got yelled at until I showed the slip that said I was allowed to be late thanks to Headmaster. Then went to Yuki.

I found Yuki in the kitchen cooking. Great I hope no one ate her cooking. She looked up and smiled at me. "Hey." She said and then went back to cooking.

"Yuki what are you doing?" I asked her. She looked up and then around then went back to doing what ever it was she was doing.

"I am making a pie. It is going to be good cause it doesn't envolove an oven or stove." She said with a sweet smile. I looked around her and saw chocolate pudding.

"Can I have some?" I asked. It looked good and sounded good. Yuki nodded and then finished it by putting cool-whip on it. She cut me a peice and put it on a plate. I grabbed a fork and started to eat it.

When she looked at me and I smiled at her. She knew that she did a good job. "So how did the check up go? Everything ok?" I asked her. When she didn't say anything I got a little worried. "Yuki?" I asked her.

She looked up and smiled. "Everything is a fine. It's great. Leti said that she is doing great and that my body is able to hold up and give her everything she needs." She said with a smile. I was relived but she was hiding something.

"What else did you and Leti talk about." I asked her. She didn't seem thrilled that I caught on.

"Well we talked about cravings and other things." She said. She didn't tell me that the main topic was but I am pretty sure it is about Yuki and I not having sex. I kept eating my pie which Yuki saw as a good sign I was willing to listen.

"She said that it is good to have sex up until three weeks before the baby is born. She says that it helps the baby." She told me as she was cleaning up her mess in the kitchen. I finished my piece of pie.

I sighed. I knew she would argue this until I caved but I didn't expect the doctor to be on her side. I wasn't buying it. I would sleep with her until the Doctor told me herself. "Leti said if you have any questions you can reach her at this number." Yuki said as she passed me a piece of paper. I nodded and took the slip.

I gave Yuki her necklace which she loved and then she said that she was going to take a bath. When she was gone the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Zero? Oh it's me. I am telling you that I wont be returning to night. Something came up. Bye."

"Wait Headmaster when will yo..." There was sighlents on the other end. Great. I hung up the phone and was about to leave when I remembered the number in my pocket. I pulled it out and looked at it.

"I can't believe I am going to talk to a girl about this." I said an dialed the number.

"Hello?" A woman answered.

"Hi this is Zero." I said to her. There was nothing then came a voice of joy.

"Oh Zero. How are you? Sorry I was doing something. Anyway I am going to guess you are calling because of what me and Yuki talked about earlier?" She asked. She knew she was right.

"Yeah I was..." She cut me off.

"Zero it is normal to be scared I mean your afraid to hurt her and the baby. But Zero you and Yuki having sex _I flinched when she said the word sex _is good for the baby." She said.

"Really cause I mean I don't want Yuki to get upset if we lose another baby." I told her. I heard her do a little chuckle.

"It will be ok Zero. Sex is normal during pregnancy. Just give Yuki what she wants and then you will see. Ok I got to go. Bye." She said and hung up. Yep she and Headmaster are related. Seem more like brother and sister then cousins but oh well.

Yuki took her sweet time getting out of the bathroom. She took forever. I almost changed my mind about sleeping with her when she came in the room and sat on the bed. "Zero." She called my name.

I looked at her. Her hair was wet from the bath she must have been too tired to blow dry it. I forgot how creamy her skin looked. She looked like a godess. I stood up and she knew that was when she needed to lay down. But she didn't expect me to lay down next to her.

I pulled her on top of me. I let her kiss me and then I kissed her back. I wanted her to have whatever she wanted. I saw Yuki naked while pregnant and I thought she was beautiful but when I lifted her nightgown and took it off she was more then beautiful she was out of this world.

Yuki blushed but took my shirt off. I moved a little and took my pants and boxers off I aslo removed her underwear.

She kissed my neck and my chest. Then she decided to play with my manhood a little which was not very nice. After a lot of playing around she finally got tired of waiting. "Please?" She asked. I couldn't tell her no.

I entered her sweet tight little womanhood and she cried in pleassurable pain. It felt so good to be in her. How I have missed her. How I have missed sleeping with her how I missed holding her like I was. Leti was right having sex while she was pregnant was no big deal.

That night Yuki and I shared the same bed. Yuki fell asleep first with her head on my chest and my arm wrapped around her shoulder.

The next morning we both woke up and found that Headmaster had not returned and he left a message saying he would be out and that we would have to be careful. I didn't like this one bit but Yuki thought it was a great time to be alone.

"Yuki can I have some more of that pie?" I asked. One good thing she makes and I can't get enough of it. She smiled and nodded. I got the pie out and put some on a plate. I started to eat some and Yuki came up behind me.

"Can I have a bite?" She asked. I put some on a spoon and gave it to her. But unfourtunatly some got on her nose which made her give me a cute face of poutyness.

"Sorry." I told her while trying to hold back laughing. This made her more mader and she walked back to her bedroom. I followed her. I found her lying on the bed looking up. I got on top of her and started kissing her. She kissed back.

Yuki didn't have a problem with me skipping class today and neither did I.

**OK here it is. What ya think? Sorry never been preganant and I only took parenting so forgive me if anything about pregnancy is wrong. Only goin by my sister and mother who have both been pregnant four times.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Delivery**

**Ok sorry for the late update. I wasn't sure what this chapter was ganna be but now I know. Just a reminder I have no clue what pregnancy is like so bear with me.**

"Zero Letie said in a few months that she will be born. Our daughter will be here soon." Yuki said while rubbing her stomache. I looked at her and then at the bulg that was now her stomache. I still sometimes had to remind myself that I was the father of that child. Also the father of my dead son. Yuki didn't like to think about it. In fact she said that it would be best that I name him and not her.

I spent weeks thinking of a name for him. It hurt knowing that my son was dead but at least I still have one child alive. Yuki said that she is naming our daughter Anika. It hurts knowing Yuki tries to forget that she has a dead baby in her body but I am glad that she doesn't hurt herself or blame herself.

Yuki had was not entering her eight month. She was so happy. She said that Ankia was moving and was always reminding her that she was there. Yuki smiled and held her stomache everytime she kicked.

One day me and Yuki were eating diner when we got a note saying that me and Yuki were asked to come to the moon dorm. I didn't like the idea but Yuki said that we had to go so we did.

"Hello Aido. We recived this note yesterday." Yuki said sweetly. Aido looked at us then smiled. I didn't like the smiled but Yuki smiled back and I just nodded.

We made it to the top of the moon dorm. This is where everyone was. When we entered there was streamers and presents everywhere. Yuki wanted to cry, it was one of those times that hormuns kicked in from the pregnancy.

"We put this together for you. It's a baby shower from us to you Yuki." Aido told her. This made Yuki even more happy. She was so happy. Seeing this on her face made me happy. Seeing that even though she had a complication means she can still smile.

"Yuki we wanted you to get the full effect of being a mother." Kaname said. Yuki was happy to see he was there and not angry with aher or me.

"Thank you. This is amazing. I am very thankful that you all took the time to do this for me." Everyone was pleased with Yuki but others seemed mad but put a smile on their face.

"Yuki what would you like to do first, eat or open your presents?" Aido was the one to talk the most. Everyone told Yuki that they were happy with her blessing and that they wish for a healthy baby.

We had been there for a few hours before Yuki decided that she needed to go to the bathroom. One of the girls there said they would help her. They said that they could give me a break for a little while. I didn't like the idea but I wasn't going to argue about it either.

They came back a few minutes later. Yuki was finishing the last of her gifts. They had given her a lot of boy and girl clothes. Yuki wanted to cry about the boy clothes but she stayed strong.

We stayed and talked a bit. Yuki got her cake and icecream. She was have a great time. Until she said she had to go to the bathroom again. The girls were happy to help her. But this time they didn't return. I got worried.I really didn't like it when I heard Yuki screaming. We all ran to see what was wrong.

"She's in labor." A girl said to me.I ran to Yuki's side and held her hand. She was in so much pain.

"Kain, Aido show Zero one of the rooms that is not used." Kaname said. The boys did as told. Yuki was in a bed and was somewhat relaxing to help clam the babies. I was about to leave the room to get the doctor when Kaname came back.

"I called headmaster he said he will call the doctor and then come over to help be with Yuki." Kaname said to me. I was a little worried but I knew he still loved Yuki and he would never hurt her. I nodded, and before I turned around I looked at Kaname. "Thank you Kaname." Then I went to be by Yuki's side.

Headmaster and the Letie came and before we knew it Yuki had given birth to both babies. Yuki couldn't handle the strain that she went through and went to sleep. She was so tried. It was hours before she woke up. She was all happy when she remembered the events that took place. When she saw me sitting next to her she smiled at me and then she was happy to see her. Anika our daughter. She was truly happy.

Letie came in and saw Yuki awake. "Yuki are you going to brest feed or bottle?" She asked. Yuki didn't think much about it. She knew that brest feeding was heather then bottle but she wanted me to be able to bond with her as well. Yuki didn't know what she should answer. "Well if you want the babies to brest feed but want Zero to bond I ordered a brest pump." She said and then she left.

**Yuki's point of view**

I was thinking when Zero got up and went to the crib put Anika down and picked her up. I wanted to hold her. She was beautiful with her brown eyes and white hair. It didn't make sense that Zero put her down and pick her up. Zero returned to his seat and I saw that he was no longer holding my baby girl but another baby. This baby was just a beautiful he had lavender eyes and brown hair. My son but he is suppose to be dead.

"How?" I ask. I try not to cry but it is so hard. I was told my son was dead. "Letie said that they had the same rhythm of heart beat so it seemed that he was the one dead. Anika was the one moving the most so it was a hard difference to tell. But he wasn't moving at all when she first saw him and most of the time he wasn't so durning the check ups he was a sleep." Zero told me.

I was so happy. I got both my babies and they were alive and heathey. Thank goodness.

Zero and I decided that after this if we were going to have sex it would be with protection. That way we at least tried to prevent another pregnancy until we are ready.

**So what do ya think? Last chapter hope its good. XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**5 Years Later**

**I was goin to do a sequel to this story but then changed my mind and did another chapter. It's been a while sense I worked on this story but who cares as long as you guys get a story, right? Anywho I am pretty sure the title gives away most of the plot but here is a new chapter for my readers. Hope you like it. **

We graduated school on top of raising our children. Every time I looked at them I smiled. I couldn't stop from smiling. It was always hard to go to class and leave them behind. But Zero would always drag me with him and make sure I was at class.

We had move to the city and it was great even though Zero was vampire and the kids took on part of that they are able to be in the sun. We didn't really ever talk to Kaname anymore. When Akito and Anika see him they run up to him screaming Uncle.

I smiled with every visit he came and seen the children. He would always have a present or two for them and that just proved they were spoiled. In fact today was a day that he said he was coming for a visit and that he wanted to talk to Zero in private. At first I was a little worried about the two talking but when they came out with a good attitude I dropped it.

Like any other visit we sat down and ate dinner. But unlike our other visit Kaname asked the kids how they would feel if they got to come stay with him for a week. I was very confused but Zero gave me his silent but understanding looks and I just left it alone.

They kids seemed happy and I asked if we would be alright with them gone for a whole week. We nodded and they ran to their rooms and packed for their trip. I told Kaname to make sure that they stayed safe and if they came back hurt I was going to show him how scary a mother can be.

"Rest assured Yuki nothing bad will happen to them. I will bring them back the way I got them." He smiled and I knew I had a worried look on my face from the way Zero held me in his arms. Not to long after that the kids were ready to leave and we were outside giving them hugs and kisses good-bye.

I watched as my babies left and Zero kissed my cheek and then nibbled on my neck a bit. I couldn't help but lean into his touches. They way he lit my body on fire was sometimes too much for me. He then picked me up bridal style and carried me through and closing after we entered and then with speed we were in our room alone.

It didn't take us long to get each others clothes off. Zero had made me feel like every inch of my body was covered by his. I missed this feeling, and enjoyed each time he gave it to me. I didn't know how long it would be before he took advantage of my body.

He entered my body with his and made me scream out his name. I nibbled my neck and showed me he was the dominate one and that I was forever his and that no one else could have my body. But of course this didn't stop me from biting his neck and screaming as he pumped into my body making me feel like I would die if we didn't have our releases.

It didn't take Zero long to have me straddle him and have him buck into me as I meat him with each trust I let out a very loud moan and kissed him more and more. The heavier the kisses the faster he went. I could feel the release coming and I was welcoming it.

One last hard trust into me and I felt his seed enter me and I kissed him and rested my head on his chest and smiled and felt my eyes get heavy with sleep. I smiled to myself and knew that me and Zero would be taking advantage of this week with out kids and I was very happy about that.

Zero wrapped his arms around me and chuckled. "Jeez Yuki I didn't realized you were sex starved. I guess I should have been giving you more attention often." He said and then ran his hand through my hair.

I smiled and kissed his naked chest and then looked up at him. "I will expect a lot of this through out the week while the kids are away. Is that understood." I smiled as I tried to pull off the big boss man attitude but I smiled and laughed and for some reason that was all it took to get Zero going again and this time with me on bottom.

Through out that whole week of no children me and Zero hardy dressed. Every time we did one of use would just strip the other and go another round. I was thrilled to no end. But after a week I was very ready to see my children again.

So trying to be the good parents we want for our children we got dressed and acted on good behavior. I don't know who had the most trouble Zero or I but we made it though and we were both happy to see the children. Kaname said he enjoyed them staying and wished for it to happen again.

I looked at Zero and he nodded. "That would be ok with us." He said and then we parted ways and then we told about their week and what they did for fun. When they were done they asked what we did and I told them that Daddy and I just did grown-up things and they left it at that.

I put the kids to bed and then went there myself and was lying down wating for Zero to stop reading and when he did he turned his light off and snuggled against me.

"I love you Zero." I said and closed my eyes for the night.

Zero kissed my cheek. "I love you too, Yuki." He said and then snuggled closer and as he said those words I thought back to the week and wondered why their was a chuckle when he said he loved me.

I sat straight up and hit him with my pillow. "You promised me you would use protection." I yelled at him and then he pulled me down and held me close to him and nuzzled my neck and kissed it a bit and then he kissed my lips.

"I know but I decided we needed another baby." He said and then pinned me to him and forced to fall asleep and sleep I did, but not before I thought about the whole no protection thing and wondering if I was the sex deprived that I totally forgot about it.

"Oh well too late to worry now." I whispered to myself. I smiled and fell asleep in my lovers arms.

**Well I hope ya like. Like I said I haven't worked on this story in such a long time and I felt like I needed to give it some more spice. Hope you enjoy this little chapter.**


End file.
